CLONE SHARINGAN
by King-konoha
Summary: Naruto died at Mizuki incident as well as Kyubbi.Kami want to give thair life back for save the world from upcoming danger.In order to do that, Kyubi and Naruto have to mate with each other.what happend next? naruxharem.Lemon.do not like harem? leave noW
1. GIFTS

**-:CLONE SHARINGAN:-**

**A.N:- **hello friends this is second story. Hope you will enjoy. Before I start the story I informed you that I am just an Indian who like naruto very much and try to write a story. And now English isn't my first language so in this story you find many faults. For this I am truly sorry. Now back to the story.

**NAME:-** CLONE SHARINGAN

**PAIRINGS:-** NARUTO X HAREM

FEM KYUUBI.

SAKURA.

HINATA.

INO.

TENTEN.

TEMARI.

FEM HAKU.

**RATED:-** M FOR LOTS OF LEMON.

DISCLAIMER: In Mizuki incident Naruto is nearly died and meet to Kami, she gives him a Powerful Doujutsu **CLONE SHARINGAN **and a second bloodline limit**. **But what Naruto do with this power did the village accept him? Let's find out . Sasuke and Village council bashing. Now to the story.

"REALLY" Normal talk.

"**REALLY" **Demon, Summon, Jutsu name.

"_REALLY" Flash back & thoughts._

"_**REALLY" Demon & summon thoughts.**_

**CHAPTER 1: GIFT'S.**

**Scene: In the woods of konoha**

A 13 year boy with blonde hair, sitting in the woods of konoha. He has a big scroll in his back and lots of cuts in his whole body. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, the jailer of nine tail fox Kyuubi, the deadlats of the class and the heir of Namikaze clan. Today he failed genin exam three times and after that he tricked by his sensei Mizuki to steal the scroll of sealing from hokage office. Mizuki informed him that if do that and learn a jutsu from the scroll he will pass the ganin exam. So here he is in the woods with the scroll waiting for his sensei arrives.

"Found you Naruto." Shouted naruto's other sensei Iruka Umino.

"Hey iruka sensei, you are early, I have learn only one jutsu." naruto said cheerfully.

"Naruto why did you steal the scroll?" asked iruka.

"Mizuki sensei told me if I steal the scroll and learn a jutsu from it then you have to graduate me. That's how this exam works, right Iruka sensei?"

"Mizuki told you to do that?" iruka asked with pure shock.

"Ye…yea, wh…what's the matter Iru…ka sen…sensei?" naruto said nervously.

"Naruto you have been tricked by mizuki, there is no second exam for graduate" iruka said worriedly.

"WH…" naruto didn't finish the word when suddenly 5 surriken fly towards naruto.

"NARUTO WATCH OUT" iruka shouted and block them with his kunai.

"ha ha ha… so iruka you find out about my plan! too bad now I have to kill you." Said mizuki to iruka and then eyed to naruto and said "now now I thank you naruto for steal the scroll for me, now give me the scroll"

"Naruto run with the scroll, go to hokage I shall stop mizuki here" iruka said and go to the fighting position.

"Oh iruka why did you even try to save the demon? He is the killer of your parents" mizuki said clamly.

"Naruto isn't the demon; he is human just like me" shouted iruka.

"Then I have no choice, hey naruto did you know why whole village hate you?" mizuki said.

"NO MIZUKI DON'T TELL HIM THAT"

"Naruto 13 years ago the kyuubi attacked the village and kill many people and shinovi, the forth hokage defeat him and seal the kyuubi in a new born child. The child is you naruto. YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NARUTO" mizuki said evilly.

Naruto froze in his place. He now understand the beating, chasing. Why the villagers hate him, why they call him demon, monster. Why always he is tortured in his birthday. Now he understands the all meaning. Mizuki seeing that, launch a big fuma shurikan at naruto, when the shuriken about to hit naruto and finish his life when Iruka block the shuriken by taking it with his back. Blood coming out from the wound.

"WH…why iruka sensei? Why did you save me? I am a monster, I deserve to die." naruto asked with pure disbelieve.

"No you are not a monster, you are Naruto Uzumaki, my student" iruka said with tear in his eyes. "Now naruto run and save the scroll."

Naruto run toward in the forest and Mizuki follow him, iruka left behind in the spot. Sometime later naruto ran from the tree top to another tree top. When iruka arrive from his behind and shouted. "Naruto give the scroll I defeat mizuki; give me the scroll I return it to the hokage"

Naruto jump and give iruka a powerful kick. Iruka fall to the ground and in a puff of smoke iruka change to mizuki. Naruto fell to his knee and take very long breath.

"How… how did you know that I am not iruka?" mizuki said and up to his feet.

"It's simple, because I am iruka" and in puff of smoke naruto change to iruka.

"Why did you try to save the demon? He take your parents life, you hate the demon right?" mizuki said in rage in his voice.

"Yes I hate the kyuubi;… but naruto isn't the kyuubi, he is my student, and till end of my life I am going to protect him"

"So that mean I have to kill you first!" mizuki said and take out the second fuma shuriken from his back and charge to iruka "Now you die old friend".

Suddenly a knee connected to mizukis jaw and blows him fly backward. "Touch my sensei, and I am going to kill you" said naruto with rage.

"Like you could do that demon" mizuki said with a smirk.

Naruto form a single hand sigh and shouted **TAJUU KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU **suddenly with many puff of smoke the whole place fill with hundred narutos clone.

"Get him" shouted all of them and charge toward mizuki.

Sometime later a beaten a bloody mizuki lying in the ground. Naruto go to the iruka and help him back to his foot.

"I think I over do it" naruto said and rub back side of his head.

"Naruto close your eyes" iruka said.

When naruto close his eyes iruka took off his hitai ate and tie it to narutos forehead.

"Congratulation Naruto you graduate" iruka said happily.

"Thank you…thank you iruka sensei" naruto said and about to hug naruto when a sudden pain stop him. Naruto cough up some blood and fell to the ground, a kunai is stuck to his heart by his back. It's the kunai mizuki throw with last bit of his power.

"NARUTO" iruka shouted with pure horror.

"Now this time the demon die" mizuki said and lose consciousness.

The anbu team arrives in matter of second and immediately takes naruto to the hospital.

**Scene change**

Naruto open his eyes slowly by a beautiful singing voice. He found himself, lying in a flower ground with his head in some women's lap, and beside them laying a sleeping body of a girl about his age.

The women wore a red and white kimono she has beautiful light red hair and green eyes. The girl also has dark red hair and wore a dark red battle kimono.

"It's about time sleepy head" the women said with a sweet tone and a genuine smile in her lip.

"Who are you? And how could I end up here? Last time I remember I am in the woods with iruka sensei" naruto asked.

"To answer your first question I am Kushina Uzumaki, and I am your mother." Kushina said with a smile. "And for second question you are in the between dead and life, you are about to die naruto" kushina said sadly.

"WHAT YOU ARE MY MOM? AND I AM DIED?" shouted naruto.

"Clam down naruto I said about to die, you are not died yet, and the reason why are you here is kami wanted to talk to you" kushina informed to naruto.

"WHAT KAMI WANTED TO TALK TO ME? WHY?" naruto shouted again.

A hand slap his right cheek very hard, by the power of the slap naruto loses consciousness again "Shut up stupid, someone here tries to sleep" said the dark red hair girl with a very angry tone.

"Oh, it's nice to see you again kyuubi." Kushina said with smile.

"Ku…kushina…wh…why…are…you...here? Are…are we died?" kyuubi said with pure shock.

"No kyuubi you are in middle of the live and dead situation."

"So that mean we are going to die!" kyuubi said sadly.

"I didn't say that, I said that you are in live and dead situation"

"So we are not going to die" kyuubi said confusly.

"I don't know, kami just tell me that she wanted to talk to you two about something, and by your choice she decide your futures"

"Ah my head" naruto said and sit back again in grass. He eyed to the kyuubi and shouted "WHY DID YOU SLAP ME?"

"YOU DESEVE THAT YOU LOUD MOUTHTED IDIOT" Kyuubi shouted back.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"I CALL YOU LOUD MOUTHED IDIOT"

"DON'T CALL ME AGAIN BY THAT NAME, YOU…YOU…TOMATO HEAD"

"CALL ME AGAIN THAT, AND I AM GOING TO KILL YOU"

A vain mark appeared in kushinas forehead. And she cracks her fists.

**THUD.**

**THUD.**

"Ow…ow…ow" shouted naruto and kyuubi.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD?" Kushina shouted on them.

"Ha…hai kushina/mom" said naruto and kyuubi.

"That's good" kushina said calmly.

"_Mothers are scary" _ thought naruto.

"Ah… kushina why did you stop them that was give me some entertainment" said an angelic voice.

Naruto and kyuubi turn there head and a saw the most beautiful women they ever seen with a pure white kimono.

Seeing the women kushina bow to her "sorry kami" she said. By seeing her bow naruto and kyuubi also bow to her.

"There there no need to be formal" kami said sweetly.

"So you two already know that you are in middle life and dead?" kami said to kyuubi and naruto. "Before you ask why that girl also here? I think she have something to tell you about herself"

Kyuubi nodded to stair to naruto with a sad look "naruto I am the reason people hate you, I am the reason no one love you" she stop and took a deep breath "naruto I am the Kyuubi"

Hearing this first naruto is in pure shock then it change to pure rage. He about to deliver a punch to kyuubi but stop by his mother.

"Why did you stop me mom? Let me go. Because of her I have no friends, the whole village hates me, because of her I receive beating everyday" naruto said and crying in his mothers shoulder. Kushina gave him a gentle hug.

"I know naruto I know but naruto kyuubi is innocent" kushina finally said.

"INNOCENT! INNOCENT? HOW COULD SHE BE INNOCENT? SHE KILLED THOSE VILLAGERS THOSE SHINOVIS, DESTROY KONOHA. HOW COULD WE SAY THAT SHE IS AN INNOCENT?" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto believe me she is not a bad person. When the village attacks by her she is no control over her body or powers. She is controlled by someone else" kushina informed him.

Naruto stop in his track, a shock look in his face "is…is it true?" naruto said hesitantly.

"Yes naruto it is true. Kyuubi is a very kind person she save my life more than I can count. That night when she attacks the village she is in fully controlled by Madara Uchiha, he is the main monster." Kushina said again.

"So…sorry" naruto said kyuubi.

"Its ok, I know how you feel, so it's ok." Kyuubi said to naruto.

"Arigato kyuubi" said naruto.

"Now everything is clear. " kushina said happily.

"Good. Naruto kyuubi as you know that you are in life and dead situation. Generally in this situation everyone is going to die, but there is something I need you two to do, so I give you another chance to live." Kami said to them.

"Really?" We are not going to die?" kyuubi said.

"Yes, there is a process, by that you two go back to life. But there is a small problem" kami informed.

"What is it?"Naruto asked.

"A very large amount of chakra need in this process, and naruto you didn't have that much of chakra, although kyuubi have the required chakra but she sealed inside of you so if you died she also died" a sad expression seen in their faces. "But there in only a way to archive the required chakra" kami said again.

"And what is it?" kushina said worriedly.

"We have to mix naruto and kyuubis chakra"

"And how did we do that"

"Simple they have to sex with each other and accept one another as mate."

"WHAT" shouted naruto, kyuubi and kushina.

"Yes that's the only way to give you back life. Choose this and go back to live or decline this and die. But I warn you the earth are in great danger if you die now, in rather than 8 years the whole world is going to end. So the earth's future is in your hand. Choose correctly." Kami informed them.

"So you wanted to tell that if we accept this we can save the world?" naruto asked.

"There is a chance that you could save the world. But if you decline there is no way the world going to survive"

Naruto take a long sigh "ok if kyuubi agree with it I am also"

"I…I agree" kyuubi said with a big blush.

"Good. Now you two agree with it I have some gifts for you" kami said with a gentle smile.

"What kind of gift?" kyuubi asked.

"For you kyuubi, when naruto wake up he can free you from the seal. And for naruto I have 2 bloodline limit." Kami informed them.

"Ok what kind of bloodline?" naruto asked.

"One is **CLONE SHARINGAN **a doujutsu that can copy every jutsu form a person and make it twice powerful. Just think you copy the person in you and perform every jutsu of that person. sharingan only copy the jutsu which only perform in front of there eyes but this doujutsu can copy every single jutsu form the person you copy. For second bloodline it calls **ANGELS POWER **you found its power in time."

"Ok that's great" said naruto happily.

"Oh did I mention the effect when your chakra mixed?" kami said playfully.

"No. what kind of effect?" asked kyuubi.

"Oh, for kyuubi you are free you are going to only a human with the power of your four tails. And naruto your senses and physical body greatly develop and you have power of 9 tails. Any other women you mate also have same power of four tails"

"You sound like I have more than 1 mate" naruto said.

"May be. But I am not going to tell you" kami said with a smirk. "Now we need to go. So good by your mother naruto"

Naruto go to his mother and give her a tight hug. "Be careful naruto. And always remember mother love you" kushina said to naruto and then eye toward kyuubi "take care of my son kyuubi. And give me a healthy grandchild"

"MOM/KUSHINA" Shouted kyuubi and naruto with big blush in there face.

"Ok ok sorry. Take care naruto and kyuubi. Good bye."

"Wait wait mom you didn't tell me who my father is?" naruto asked.

"Naruto when you wake up asked saratobi about it and said that you know I am your mother and you are ready to carry your family name. He tells you everything. Ok?"

"Ok Mom good by, love you" naruto said.

"Bye kushina" kyuubi said and wave her hand.

Kushina wave her hand to them and in a white light they vanished form her sight.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Naruto and kyuubi found themselves in a white room with a big bed.

"When you two start kyuubi you have bite naruto in his neck as herd as you can and that same goes to you also naruto. This makes you mate of life. Now enjoy yourselves. "Kami said and vanished in a white light leave them alone in the room.

"So we are alone now" naruto said.

"Y…yea" kyuubi said.

"Tell me kyuubi how many mate you have before me" naruto asked.

A vain mark appeared in kyuubis head "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOW MANY MATE? DID YOU THINK I AM A WHORE? I AM STILL A VIRGIN YOU IDIOT" kyuubi said in a very angry voice.

"I…didn't mean that… kyuubi" naruto said nervously and step forward to clam her down.

"YES YOU MEAN THAT YOU IDIOT"

"No kyuubi you think wrong. Please clam down" naruto pled and take another step forward. Suddenly his leg slip and he fall top of kyuubi on the bed with inchis distant in there face. They stare each other eyes and naruto down his face and meet his lip to hers.

**LEMON START**

In the bed lying naruto and kyuubi kissing. Naruto licked her lips and kyuubi parted them to allow his tongue inside her mouth. While there tongues battled for dominance, narutos left hand slipped under her kimono and began to gently squeeze her right breast while his right hand went under her panty and rubbed her pussy.

While naruto busy with his ministrations, Kyuubi had wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She would occasionally moan into his mouth whenever his thumb brushes over her right nipple.

They broke the kiss, naruto look at kyuubis eyes and said "now kyu-chan I think before we go any further we need now to mark each other." Kyuubi nodded and go for his neck and bite as hard as she could and naruto did the same, they moan loud and let each other go. A fox mark form in their neck and they bond with each other for life.

Taking breath naruto again kiss kyuubi deep and slide his toung in her mouth. Naruto strip her kimono and tossed it on the Flore leave kyuubi fully naked. Kyuubi blush hard and try to hide her curve with her hand but naruto stop her "don't try to hide yourself, you are beautiful" naruto said to kyuubi and she just nodded and stop trying. Naruto lock her another deep kiss. He broke broke the kiss and move down to her breast. He moved down to her breast and stuck his tongue out and licked around her soft nub and pinch her other nipple with his left hand after some time he take her nipple into his mouth and suck hard. He switch breast and give the same treatment he do to its twin. Kyuubi close her eyes and place her hands on her head and moan. Kyuubi felt his weight lift off her and she open her eyes and see him start to take his jacket off leaving him topless , after that he pulled down his shorts followed by his boxers and back on top of her. His member is touching her entrance. Kyuubi is shocked the size of the member, it almost 8". "Naruto it's my first time so I should tell you when doing it first time it hurt. So much. So please be gentle" naruto just nodded.

"ok…here we goes" naruto said and slowly goes down, as the head goes inside of her pussy, kyuubi felt slight pain, when it goes half inside of her his member stop by her hymen, naruto look at kyuubis eyes for permission, she nodded a little and naruto forcefully goes down through her barrier. Kyuubi felt the intense pain pleasure in inside of her. "AAAAHHH! It hurts!" she yelled out. Naruto down his head and kiss kyuubi in lip passionately for clam her down. He slowly pulling his member out and slammed back it in gently. Kyuubi moan of pain and pleasure. After some time kyuubi felt her pain is replaced by only pleasure. "Mm…ah…naruto, please go faster" naruto nodded and thrusting kyuubi faster.

"Mm…ah …it so good, faster, harder naruto" kyubbi shouted in her moaned.

"You…so…tight kyuubi" naruto moaned also.

The thrusted became a little rough in and out and take a nipple into his mouth and bite it hard. Kyuubi moan loud to response.

After so many thrusts. Naruto felt a wave of pleasure coming out form inside of him, "kyu-chan I think…I going to cum…"

"Me too naruto please let's come together."

"kyu-chan!" with final thrust naruto releases his seed inside of her and kyuubi release her juice, and mix it with his seed. They both breathe heavily, after the orgasm they had, they coated with a thin layer of sweat. Naruto kiss a kyuubi quickly.

"That's… so great… it feels so great" naruto said.

"Ye…yea" said kyuubi. And they both fell in deep sleep in each other arm.

**LEMON END**

_**A.N:**_**I am done with first chapter.** **Please review. And if you any other girls in the harem please vote for them your options are.**

**(1) KIN.**

**(2) TAYUYA.**

**(3) YUGITO.**

**(4) SASAME.**

**(5) ISHRABI.**

**(6) SHION (FROM 1****ST**** SHIPPUDEN MOVIE).**

**Ok vote for them. And now good bye see you in next chapter friends. Don't forget to review.**


	2. RELEASING KYUUBI

**-:CLONE SHARINGAN:-**

**A.N:- **hello friends this is second story SECOND CHAPTER. Hope you will enjoy. Before I start the story I informed you that I am just an Indian who like naruto very much and try to write a story. And now English isn't my first language so in this story you find many faults. For this I am truly sorry. Now back to the story.

**NAME:-** CLONE SHARINGAN

**PAIRINGS:-** NARUTO X HAREM

FEM KYUUBI.

SAKURA.

HINATA.

INO.

TENTEN.

TEMARI.

FEM HAKU.

**RATED:-** M FOR LOTS OF LEMON.

DISCLAIMER: In Mizuki incident Naruto is nearly died and meet to Kami, she gives him a Powerful Doujutsu **CLONE SHARINGAN **and a second bloodline limit**. **But what Naruto do with this power did the village accept him? Let's find out . Sasuke and Village council bashing. Now to the story. I don't owe naruto.

"REALLY" Normal talk.

"**REALLY" **Demon, Summon, Jutsu name.

"_REALLY" Flash back & thoughts._

"_**REALLY" Demon & summon thoughts.**_

**CHAPTER 2: RELESING OF KYUUBI.**

**SCENE: KONOHA HOSPITAL.**

Hiruzen Saratobi the 3rd hokage of konoha, chatting with a nurse, who is taking care of naruto. They are standing in front of I.C.U room. Inside of the room naruto lying on the bed and various equipments attached to his body. It's been 2 days since the mizuki incident happen, naruto is barely alive and in a deep coma.

"How's the condition of naruto Yui-san" saratobi asked.

Yui is a 22 years old nurse, with blonde hair. She is one of those people who sees naruto a human being and accept him as a hero. Whenever naruto injured by the mob and brought to the hospital by anbu gards she was always there to treat his injury. Foe naruto she is a big sister and yui also love him as little brother.

"Not very good hokage-sama. He has hole in his heart and he lots lots of blood. And his heart beat is so faint. His chances of surviving are only 5% over 100." Said yui with a sad tone a two tear drops fell to the ground from her eyes. "Why? Why? Always naruto suffer? I knew about the kyuubi. But its not fare for an innocent child to suffer for that?" yui said, more tears fell to ground.

Saratobi release a sad sigh and said sadly "I just wish that everyone think the same way you think."

The door of I.C.U room burst open and a nurse came out "Hokage-sama, Yui-sempei there something strange happening to the patient" she said hurriedly.

Saratobi and yui quickly enter the room and saw naruto is slowly covered with something like white chakra. The chakra is pure white like it was some kind of light.

"Whats happening here?" Yui asked.

"Its some kind of chakra, and looks like it healing him" saratobi said.

"Is that the kyuubi who doing this?" yui asked with some fear in her voice.

"I don't think it was the kyuubi who is doing this; it doesn't feel like kyuubis chakra. It's…its feel like some kind of divine energy." Saratobi informed.

"D…Divine." Shuttered yui.

"Yu…yui...sempai…look…at those monitor" shuttered other nurse.

Yui look at those monitors and after see the result her eyes are awe in pure disbelieve.

"What's the matter Yui-san?" saratobi asked confusly.

"You are ri…ght ho...hokage-sama the chakra… it's actually healing…him" yui said.

Suddenly the white chakra totally coated naruto and lifted from the bed to above air 4 feet, the all wire which connected him to the machines torn apart and releasing him form the machines. He is floating on the air like there is no gravity, saratobi and the two nurses look at naruto with pure disbelieve.

"_The chakra is getting stronger and stronger, before anyone senses it I need to seal the room" _saratobi thought, and a make a couple of hand sigh and seal the room.

For next one minute the chakra get larger and larger, and now it shape like a sphere. Suddenly the sphere bust with a pure white light, the light is so powerful that saratobi and others need to close their eyes and take their hand in front of their eyes for prevent the light. The light died in few second, sararobi and other two nurses slowly open their eyes. What they saw next, they can't for that for their entire life.

The whole room is filling with milk white feathers like 100s of white pigeon fly the whole room. And in the middle in the air naruto floating, with 2 angels like milk white wings on his back just like an angel. The white chakra and wings slowly return in naruto's body like they never there, and naruto fell on the bed again. Saratobi is first one who returns to his senses. See look at naruto then to yui.

"Yui-san quick and check naruto." Saratobi shouted.

Yui zoned back by saratobis voice "ha…hai..Ho…ka…hokage-sama" yui replied.

Yui run to naruto bed side and started to check him, after checking she look at hokage "it's a miracle hokage-sama the chakra fully heal him. The hole in his heart is totally gone. His heart rate is normal, blood pressure is also normal. He is now just unconscious." Yui informed to saratobi.

"Ok. That's good. Now hear me you two, what you seen in this room never leave this room. If you said this to anyone, that only brings you death. Did make me make myself clear?" saratobi said with a serious tone.

"Ha…hai…hokage-sama" the nurses shuttered.

"Good. Now Yui I want you to stay by naruto's side till the time he wake up, and check him occasionally. Ok?" saratobi said to Yui.

"Hai hokage-sama." Yui said.

"Ok. Now I have to go. Informed me when he wake up"

Yui just nodded in agreement. And then saratobi deactivate seal and exit the room.

"_Naruto what kind of power you have inside of you?" _saratobi thought.

**SCENE: 10 HOURS LATER STILL IN THE KONOHA HOSPITAL.**

"_ah…my head hurt like a bitch" _thought naruto and slowly open his eyes. He found himself in a white room. "_Oh great I am in the hospital." _

"Good to you awake naruto." Said Yui with a motherly tone.

"Yui nee-chan how come I end up in the hospital?" naruto asked to yui.

"You mean you didn't remember anything?" yui asked confusly.

"What I didn't remem…" then the information hit him the stealing the scroll, hit by mizuki, meet to his mother, the offer by kami, and finally the sex with kyuubi. The thought of the sex make naruto blush 10 shed of red.

"Hey naruto why are you become red! Did you have a fever?" Yui asked worriedly.

"no…nothing nee-chan. I am completely ok." Naruto said nervously. "_Did that really happen or I am dreaming about that?" _naruto asked himself.

"**Did you want that to be only a dream loudmouthed idiot-kun?" **teased kyuubi form inside of his head.

"_Wait! Kyu-chan is that you?" naruto asked._

"**Ofcours its me baka, who else call you that?"**

"_Ah…sakura-chan!"_

"**Oh I forget about her. Now the thing is that I am kyuubi and you and me are now mates. And now fucking exit the hospital and release me form this stupid seal."**

"Ah naruto are you still there?" asked Yui with a slight shaking.

Naruto zoned back to the room "ah…what nee-chan?."

"You just space out for minuets" yui said and up an eye brow.

"Oh…sorry yui nee-chan. So now I am ok can I go home now?" naruto asked.

"Oh no naruto. Hokage-sama wants to talk to you when you wake up. So wait here so I can inform hokage." Yui said and exit to the room.

"_hey kyu-chan what do I told to old man?" _naruto asked to kyuubi.

"**Asked him about your family heritage. I told you when you heard about your father, your fucking brain is just blow."**

"_what? That's mean you knew about my father?"_

"**Yes.**"

"_Told me"_

"**Now now, I am not the one who going to tell you about that. That duty is up to the old man."** Kyuubi said and cut the mental line.

Naruto about to shout at her when the door of the room opens and old man saratobi enter the room.

"Oh hello naruto how is you feeling?"saratobi greeted naruto.

"I am feeling fine old man. Why did you want to talk to me?"

"oh there is something I want to ask you."

"What is it old man?"

"Naruto you knew that you stab by the kunai which mizuki throw to you, when you brought to here we you are in a very bad condition, after 2 days we lost almost all of our hope. But not long 10 hours ago something strange happen. A sudden white chakra heals you and save your life. May I ask you how you have white chakra?" saratobi informed naruto but slipped the wings part.

"I do have white chakra?" surprised naruto asked.

"Well yes. Didn't you know about it?"

"**Naruto I think it's your second bloodline ANGELS POWER. Before you tell him ask about your family first naruto." **Kyuubi said in his mind.

"Hey old man I think I know where the white chakra comes from."

"You do maruto? Care to say me?" saratobi asked.

"Before I tell I have some equation for you."

"Go on" saratobi said.

"Old men I want know about my family."

"Now naruto that's a problem, I can't tell you now, may be after you become chunin."

"Old man I knew that Kushina Uzumaki is my mom."

Saratobis eyes nearly come out from his eye sockets by hearing that "how…how did you know that?" saratobi asked in pure disbelieve.

"I told you later, as you know I knew about my mother, bit I didn't know about my father, want to tell me who is my father?"

Saratobi release a long sign "I wish it's not freak you out. Naruto your father name is Minato Namikaze, rather then I say Forth Hokage."

Now its narutos time blug his eyes. "**I told you its blow your mind." **Kyuubi teased.

"WH…what? The great…fo...rth hokage is my father?" naruto asked with shuttering.

"Yes naruto, that's true. You are really the forth son, the heir of most powerful and rich namikaze clan"

"If it's a true! Then why did you tell me first. If you told me then I have a proper place to stay and enough money to buy food. Why old man why didn't you told me first?"

"It's for your own sefty. Your father has too many enemies, if they find out about minato have a son, they do anything to kill you. So I have to hide it for everyone, try to think about it naruto."

"That's making some sense old man. Now old man I knew about my family I want to use my family house and funds. And want take my family name. " Naruto said to saratobi.

"Sure naruto, I take you there tomorrow. Ok?"

"No old man I am completely ok now. We go there now."

"But naruto…" saratobi try to decline him.

"I SAID NOW OLD MAN" shouted naruto.

Saratobi release a defeated sigh and said "ok naruto we can go now. Change to your normal cloth. I wait for you downstairs." Saratobi said and exit form the room leaving naruto alone.

**SCENE CHANGE: INFRONT OF NAMIKAZE CLAN HOUSE GATE.**

Naruto and saratobi stand in front of Namikaze clan house gate. Naruto cut his thumb and drop some blood at the blood seal and flash of light the seal broke and the gate slowly open for them. Naruto awe at the site there is a big house with more then 30 bedrooms with a master bedroom. A lake with crystal clear water, a dojo for training, and a full training field.

"Hey old man why this place is so clean?" naruto asked.

"In The whole clan house here and there placed cleaning seal so that you never need to clean this place."

"Cool" naruto said happily.

Saratobi take out 3 scroll form his pocket and tossed it to naruto.

"What is it old man?"

"One of them is the birth certificate, other one is document which said you owe this place and the last one is later from your father."

"Thanks old man"

"No need to thank me. So naruto need a guide?"

"No old man I do this my own."

"Are you sure?" saratobi asked. And naruto just nodded. "Ok naruto I am going now and naruto I want you come to my office and tell me about the white chakra. Ok?" saratobi asked and shusin away form there.

20 minute later in the master room naruto try to free kyuubi from the seal. He sat on the bed and meditate, he suddenly found himself in front of kyuubis jail with seal writing on it.

"**It's the time naruto. torn the seal paper and I do the rest."** Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded and torn the paper releasing the seal. Naruto found himself back to real world with slight pain. The whole room fills with a light and the light take form like a figure, within 10 second the light died down and there she was standing in the middle of the room.

"FINALLY I AM FREE AGING" she shouted and gives naruto a bone crashing hug "arigato Naruto-kun. I love you." Kyuubi said with resting her head on narutos cheast.

First hearing this naruto is in shock but some time later he return the hug and said "I love you too kyuu-chan." Naruto said and rub her red hair gently.

_**A.N**_**: I am done with second chapter hope you enjoy it. Please review and send your opinion. Oh and keep voting for the girls.**

**Choices…**

**KIN**

**TAYUYA.**

**YUGITO.**

**SASAME.**

**ISRABI.**

**SHION.**

**FUU.**

**MAY I ADD HANABI AND HANA TO THE LIST ALSO? TELL ME BY REVIEW. I AM BACK WITH NEXT CHAPTER. BYE AND TAKE CARE FRIENDS. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. HISTORY OF KYUUBI

**-:CLONE SHARINGAN:-**

**A.N:-** hello friends I am back with third chapter of this story. Much review says I have faults in my grammar. I accept that I have faults but I try my best. Oh I think you guys don't like my story very much, because I have very low feedback. Please tell me if you like this story or not? Now to the story.

**NAME:-** CLONE SHARINGAN

**PAIRINGS:-** NARUTO X HAREM

FEM KYUUBI.

SAKURA.

HINATA.

INO.

TENTEN.

TEMARI.

FEM HAKU.

**RATED:-** M FOR LOTS OF LEMON.

DISCLAIMER: In Mizuki incident Naruto is nearly died and meet to Kami, she gives him a Powerful Doujutsu **CLONE SHARINGAN **and a second bloodline limit**. **But what Naruto do with this power did the village accept him? Let's find out . Sasuke and Village council bashing. Now to the story. I don't owe naruto.

"REALLY" Normal talk.

"**REALLY" **Demon, Summon, Jutsu name.

"_REALLY" Flash back & thoughts._

"_**REALLY" Demon & summon thoughts.**_

**CHAPTER 3: HISTORY OF KYUUBI.**

"_FINALLY I AM FREE AGING" she shouted and gives naruto a bone crashing hug "arigato Naruto-kun. I love you." Kyuubi said with resting her head on narutos cheast._

_First hearing this naruto is in shock but some time later he return the hug and said "I love you too kyuu-chan." Naruto said and rub her red hair gently._

Naruto and kyuubi set on the in each others arm, enjoying warmth their body provided.

"Ne, kyuu-chan now that you are free can tell me what happened in the night you attack? And mom tell me that you save her life many time, how so?" naruto asked kyuubi.

Kyuubi broke the hug and let out a big sad sigh "naruto this long and sad story, are you sure you want to here?" kyuubi said with sad and serious tone.

"Hai kyuu-chan I want to hear. I want to know everything about you."

"Ok naruto-kun I tell you everything please sit and relax, and don't ask me any question in the middle. Got it?" kyuubi said with a serious tone.

Naruto nodded and kyuubi start her story…

"You see naruto the nine bijuu who human thought are bloodlust, destroyer and flesh eater. But we not what humans thought actually we are the guardian of humans. We guard a gate which connected hell to human world, if the gate even open the bijuus of hell come out they destroyed the whole world and kill every human in this world. We guard the gate over 1000 year. But everything change 25 years ago…"

**FLASHBACK 25 YEARS AGO…**

_Kyuubi sitting her unusual spot guarding the Hell Gate suddenly a feeling stop her in her track._

"_What is this feeling? It feels pure dark" thought kyuubi._

_Suddenly sukaku appeared in front of kyuubi with a swell of sand. "lady-kyuubi the hell gates seal is somehow broken the bijus coming out from the gate." Shouted sukaku._

"_WHAT? THIS IS BAD. INFORMED OUR FORCESS, WE HAVE TO STOP THEM BEFORE THEY REACH THE HUMANS." Ordered kyuubi._

"_hai." Said sukaku and disappeared from there._

"_This is bad. I have a bad feeling about this." Thought kyuubi._

_The sound of scream, explosion, and roar is heard from over miles. The whole place is destroyed; hundreds of kyuubi force and evil bijuu forces are died. But kyuubi forces are limited and gone shorter and shorter every time goes b. but the bijuu is unlimitedly coming out from the Hell Gate. In front of the bijuu gate two lone survivors of demon fox fighting 20 bijuus. One of them is kyuubi and other is a 5 tail fox setsu._

"_Lady kyuubi we cant finish them all, we need to seal the gate again." Setsu said._

"_You are right setsu but I can't do it alone, I need your help. Guard me when I do the seal." Kyuubi said and just about run the sealing when a sand sword stabs setsu to his back and he fell on the ground. When kyuubi see the attacker she is in pure shock._

"_Shukaku what are you doing why did you hurt setsu." Shouted kyuubi._

_Receiving no answer kyuubi shouted again "I ordered you shukaku, tell me why you did this?" shouted an angry kyuubi._

"_**he is not going to obey you ordered now kyuubi nor any other prime bijuus , from now on they are going to obey my order, I controlled there mind." **__tell a demonic voice._

_Following voice when she saw the owner of the voice her heart is nearly stopped. He saw in front of stand the jubbi, stronger of all tailed bijuu. She fell to her knee and started crying._

"_**That's right kyuubi bow to me and see destroy of the human world."**_

_Jubbi turn to shukaku "__**sukaku take the other prime bijous and attack the human world." **__Ordered jubbi._

"_Hai lord jubbi." Sukaku said and vanished from there leaving jubbi, kyuubi and a half dead setsu._

"_why? Why did you want to destroyed the human world?" asked kyuubi._

"_**Simple I want this world rule by bijuu's, in order to do that I have to destroy human from this world. Now stop asking question I am going to fully open the Hell Gate."**_

_Hearing this kyuubi about to attacked jubbi when a tail hit kyuubi hard. The power of the hit broke some of kyuubis bone. Kyuubi try to stand up but she found she can't. Jubii about to fully open the gate when setsu's voice stops him in mid track._

_**DEMONIC FORBIDEN ART: BODY ABSORBING JUTSU. **__A vortex open from setsus body and absorb jubbi into setsus body._

"_lady kyuubi…ahhhh…I am…go…ing…ahhh inside of…of…thg…hell…hell gate. You have to seal…the…gate then…ahhhhh…I don't think I can hold him long….inside of me." Said setsu with pain._

"_But setsu if I do this you are going die."_

"_I am going to die any way. Now don't waste time seal the gate." Setsu said and enter inside of the gate._

_With last bit of chakra kyuubi performed the sealing jutsu. When the door nearly closes a demonic voice shouted._

"_**Its not end here kyuubi. One I am going to free and finish this world." **__And then the door totally closes. A burst of chakra hit kyuubi and sends her flying backward. She landed ground hard on the ground thousand miles after. She back to her human form and lose consciousness._

_10 years old Keshena uzumaki sitting on bolder inside the forest. When she heard a feminine painful groan. She decided to search. After some time she found the sores. There in the ground lying a beaten barely alive not older then 13 years girl. Kushina run to her side._

"_Hey miss are you alright?" kushina asked and kyuubi bearly nodded._

"_Hold on there miss I going to find someone who helps you." Kushina about to go when kyuubi called her._

"_There is not much time, if you want to save me make a deal with me."_

"_What kind of deal?"_

"_If you accept I am going to seal me inside of you, and help you to get power. That's the only chance to my survival._

"_Ah! sealing inside of me?" kushina said confusly. Kyuubi just nodded._

"_There is no other way?" kushina asked again. Kyuubi just shake her head._

_Kushina left a sing and said "ok I accept your deal."_

_Kyuubi smile to her and performed the sealing jutsu and seal herself into kushina._

**END FLASHBACK.**

"For 12 years I live inside of kushina help her archive her goal. Save her life in dead situation by giving her my chakra and heal her injury. And then the night came when kushina giving birth of you naruto." Kyuubi stop and told naruto "you see naruto when kushina giving a birth of you the seal is weaken and Madara take the advantage and controlled me." Kyuubi informed naruto.

Kyuubi take a breath and said "now you knew every thing about me. I am the guardian of human kill those people." Kyuubi said and tears fell down from her red eyes.

Naruto give kyuubi a gentle hug and her cry in his shoulder. Rubbing her back naruto said "shhh… kyu-chan don't cry its not you who do that. It was Madara. We take our revenge."

Sometime later kyuubi stop crying and broke the hug.

"Arigato naruto-kun. You don't know what that mean to me." Kyuubi said.

Naruto just give her a gentle smile. Which kyuubi returned to him. Naruto and kyuubi lay to the bed, kyuubis rest head on narutos chest and naruto squarely warped his hand around her.

"Now kyuu-chan takes some rest." Naruto said.

"Ok naruto-kun." Kyuubi kiss naruto on the cheek. And they fell into deep sleep.

**A.N: ****SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. HOPE YOU GYES LIKE THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. AND GUYS I ONLY ADD 3 MORE GIRLS INTO THE HAREM SO VOTE FOR THEM.**

**CHOISES**

**KIN.**

**TAYUYA.**

**YUGITO.**

**SASAME.**

**ISRABI.**

**SHION.**

**FUU.**

**HANABI.**

**HANA.**

**OK GUYS TAKE CARE AND BYE. I SHALL BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER.**


	4. DREAM AND SAKURA

**-:CLONE SHARINGAN:-**

**A.N:-** Sorry for the delay but my computer doesn't work properly. By the way it is 3rd chapter of **CLONE SHARINGAN. **

For the poll there is a tie between Kin and Tayuya. So the the poll result is now for last three harem sister is-

Kin/Tayuya.

Yugito.

Fuu.

So can I make them the harem sister? Or you may vote again the final result is going to out at chapter 7.

**NAME:-** CLONE SHARINGAN

**PAIRINGS:-** NARUTO X HAREM

FEM KYUUBI.

SAKURA.

HINATA.

INO.

TENTEN.

TEMARI.

FEM HAKU.

**RATED:-** M FOR LOTS OF LEMON.

DISCLAIMER: In Mizuki incident Naruto is nearly died and meet to Kami, she gives him a Powerful Doujutsu **CLONE SHARINGAN **and a second bloodline limit**. **But what Naruto do with this power did the village accept him? Let's find out . Sasuke and Village council bashing. Now to the story. I don't owe naruto.

"REALLY" Normal talk.

"**REALLY" **Demon, Summon, Jutsu name.

"_REALLY" Flash back & thoughts._

"_**REALLY" Demon & summon thoughts.**_

**CHAPTER 4: DREAM, SAKURA, HOKAGE.**

**IN NARUTOS DREAM**

Naruto find himself again in the same flower ground.

"What? why I am again here?" Naruto asked confusly.

"Because I call you here." Said Kami.

"Is something wrong Kami-Sama?" asked Naruto.

"no not now but in near future the situation going to be worst, so me and my followers make a decision Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze peppered yourselves and your mates you are going to train by some best sinobi and gods."

"What do you mean by going to be worst? And trained by best sinobi and Gods? I can't understand anything." Said Naruto.

"Everything will be explained later. And for your training they can't train you in this human world. So I am here to teach you a Jutsu." Informed Kami.

"What kind of Jutsu." Asked Naruto.

"It's called **VOID GROUND SUMMONING. **For performthis Jutsu make this hand Singh fox, bear and snake and slam your hand into the ground it's summon open a gate that take you to the VOID TRAINING GROUND."

"Ok Kami-Sama as you wishes." Naruto said with a slight bow.

"Now Naruto its time to you wake up. I think there certain pink hair girl need your help. Go and save her form a certain snake man before it's too late." Said Kami and the dream is started to fade.

**IN NAMIKAZE MANSION.**

Naruto wake up with a cold sweat. He saw Kyuubi sleeping peace fully by his side. He grab Kyuubi shoulder and sake her try to wake her up.

"wha…what? Is it already morning Naruto-kun?" Yuba said slightly sleepy voice.

"No Kyuu-chan. Sakura-Chan is in danger we have to save her." Naruto said with worried voice.

"How did you know?" Kyuubi said confusly.

"We have not much time we have to find her before its too late."

"Ok Naruto-kun. But how could we know where is she?"

"Simple we just need to follow her scent."

"And how she smells?" Kyuubi asked with slightly annoyed voice.

"Well she smells like cheery blossom." Said Naruto and rub back side of his head.

"Okkkkk… shall we go now?" asked Kyuubi.

"Ok let's go." Yelled Naruto and they vanished in the night dark.

**1 HOURS AGO HARUNO CLAN RESIDENT HARUNO CLAN MEETING**

The Haruto clan members meeting for Haruno Sakuras faith.

"Our finance is extremely low, if we can't do anything we are going to be in the road." Said a councilman.

"Tell me is Sakura awakening her bloodline?" asked another council man.

"Yes Sakura now have Inner Sakura within her."

"That's good now we have a chance to make our financial up."

"How so?"

"You may in now." Said that council man.

A figure with cover with totally black cloth enters the Haruno council room.

"Hello honorable Haruno council mans. Orochimaru-sama sends you an offer." Tell the black man.

"What kind of offer?"

"You give him Haruno Sakura and he gives you 10 million ryo."

"What 10 million ryo?" asked a council man.

"Yes 10 million ryo."

"Why Orochimaru needs a Haruno bloodline?"

"That's none of your concern. So do we have a deal?" asked the black man.

The council man discuss about it some time. The head of the council man stood up and said "ok. We have a deal. Now two of you go and garb Sakura and give her to this man."

Two man stood up prepare for grab Sakura.

**SAKURAS BEDROOM**

Sakura Haruno sleeping in her bed. Tear coming out from her closed eyes. Today her long time crush Sasuke reject her harshly when she try ask out him a date.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sakura hiding behind a tree looking her long time crush Sasuke Uchiha training alone._

"_**Ok Sakura this is your chance go and ask Sasuke out, and make him yours**__" shouted Inner Sakura (IS)._

"_Right." Shouted Sakura and slowly approaching to Sasuke. Sasuke noticed that Sakura approaching to him. He groans slightly for Sakura disturbing his training._

"_What do you want?" asked Sasuke with an emotionless voice._

"_Well Sasuke-Kun when your training is over can you go a date with me?" asked Sakura with slightly blushing._

"_No." Said Sasuke with same emotionless voice._

"_Huh. But why Sasuke-Kun?" asked Sakura with a tearful eyes._

"_Because you are annoying, and weak."_

"_But Sasuke-Kun I love you." Said Sakura with a shaking voice._

"_Love! Haahaahaa. There is no place for love in my life. I am an avenger I need hate. And for reviving my clan I just need some strong girls they are going to be tools for me. And you definitely not going to help reviving my clan because you are weak. I am not going choose you for bearing my child. Now get lost you forehead girl bitch." Said Sasuke with sadistic smile in his face._

_Sakura lower her head her hair cover her eyes, some tear drop on the ground._

"_So that you think about a girl?" said Sakura not higher then a whisper. Then she shot up her head and looks at Sasuke pure hate in her eyes. "YOU ARE REALY A TAME." Shouted Sakura and ran away form there to her house._

_Sakura open her bedroom door and lay on the bed and started crying. For 4 hours she just cries and then she slowly falls into a deep sleep._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Two figure slowly open Sakuras bedroom and go to Sakuras bed and force fully garb her. One ties her hand and leg and other stop her mouth with a tape. Sakura try to scream but she felt nothing coming out form her mouth. When she saw the attackers her eyes nearly blog out.

"Now now no need to surprise Sakura. We are just here to deliver you to the man. You are been sold Sakura to Orochimaru by 10 million ryo." Said Kane Haruno Sakuras Uncle.

Sakura didn't believe her own family sold her to a snake freak for some money. She started to cry again.

"Now now Kane we don't have much time. We have to deliver her to west gate of Konoha." Said another voice that belongs to Sakuras Unti and Kane wife. Two of the people Sakura only call family.

"Right." Said Kane and pick up Sakura to his shoulder and heeded to the west gate.

They arrive to the west gate and handed Sakura to the black clothed man. And they vanished in the woods.

**PRESENT TIME 1 MILE WEST OF KONHA.**

Sakura still tied up on the mans shoulder. They headed to the west to the Konoha. The man stops at a small clearing and drop Sakura harshly on the ground. When Sakura look at the mans eyes she saw that there is pure lust.

"Hey girl you are very beautiful, before I give you to the Orochimaru, why shouldn't we have some fun?" said the man and squeeze hard. Sakura tried to scream but she fined she unable do that. The man about to tear up her cloth and have are way with her when two kunai suddenly shot at him and he quickly jump in the air for avoid the contact but for his bad luck in the mid air he feel a something stab his heart he look down at his heart and saw a hand shove a kunai at his heart. He fell at the ground cough some blood and died.

Sakura saw the whole incident and thought that she about to die. She closed her eyes and waits for the unknown person come to her and kill her. She feel the mans footstep coming closer to her. But she felt her binding is cut down and the tape remove from her mouth.

"Are you ok Sakura-Chan?"

"_What Sakura-Chan? Only one person called me that." Thought Sakura._

"Naruto" said Sakura and open her eyes and see Naruto staring at her with a worried face.

Sakura warped her hand in his neck cried shoulder.

"It's ok Sakura. I am here now no need to fear. Stop crying. You are safe now." Said Naruto and rub back side for comfort.

And now a new life for Sakura started.

**AN:- AGAIN A SHORT CHAPTER SORRY FRIENDS. PLEASE REVIEW. NOW I AM GOING TO RELESE THE POLL RESULT AT CHAPTER 7. FOR NOW KEEP VOTING.**

**CHOISES**

**KIN.**

**TAYUYA.**

**YUGITO.**

**SASAME.**

**ISRABI.**

**SHION.**

**FUU.**

**HANABI.**

**HANA.**

**OK GUYS TAKE CARE AND BYE. I SHALL BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER.**


	5. CHAPTER 5: OLD CLAN REVIVED

**A.N:-** Hello welcome to my new chapter of CLONE SHARINGAN. I decide it going to be a god like Naruto. Oh I stop the harem poll I decided the last member of list. The list is below.

**NAME: -** CLONE SHARINGAN

**PAIRINGS: -** NARUTO X HAREM

FEM KYUUBI.

SAKURA.

HINATA.

INO.

TENTEN.

TEMARI.

FEM HAKU.

KIN.

YUGITO.

FUU (7 TAIL JINCHURIKI.)

SHIJUKA (FROM SHIPPUDEN EPISODE 235).

The Sensei winner is Anko Mitarashi. So the tow Sensei is Yamato and Anko.

**RATED:-** M FOR LOTS OF LEMON.

**BETA READER:- **RedRyder01

DISCLAIMER: In Mizuki incident Naruto is nearly died and meet to Kami, she gives him a Powerful Doujutsu **CLONE SHARINGAN **and a second bloodline limit**. **But what Naruto do with this power did the village accept him? Let's find out. Sasuke and the Village council bashing. Now on to the story. I don't owe Naruto.

"REALLY" Normal talk.

"**REALLY" **Demon, Summon, Jutsu name.

"_REALLY" Flash back & thoughts._

**CHAPTER 5: OLD CLAN REVIVED**

**MORNING. NAMIKAZE MANSION.**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She found herself on a very comfortable bed. Sakura let out a yawn and sat up to her bed.

"So you are awake." Said a familiar voice. Sakura turned see the source. She sees Naruto standing there with a plate full of food.

"Naruto where am I? Why I am here?" Sakura asked with little confusion in her voice.

"You can't remember anything Sakura-Chan?"

"What I can't remem…" slowly the memory of last night fills in her head. First she is in total shock and then she started to cry and put her head on her knees.

Naruto placed the plate on the table beside the bed and wrapped her in a gentle hug. Some time later she stops crying and raises her head. She looks at Narutos deep ocean blue eyes and she feels like she could spend all of her life just staring in his eyes. A small blush formed on her face.

"Now isn't that cute" said a feminine voice form the door. Naruto look at the door and see Kyubi standing by the door with smirk.

"Jealous Kyuu-Chan?" Naruto asked with a smirk of his own and let Sakura go from the hug.

"May be, May be not." Said Kyuubi and approached Sakura with a gentle smile.

"Hello Sakura how are you feeling?" asked kyuubi with a very caring voice.

"Fi...Fine I guess, but who are you I have never seen you in Konoha before?" Sakura stated with confusion.

"Not so fast Sakura, everything will be explained later, but first care to tell us how you end up with that guy in the middle of forest?" asked Naruto with a serious voice.

Sakura then explained everything how her family sold her to Orochimaru for money. How her uncle and his wife tied her hands and feet up, then handed her to the man with black clothes. By the end Naruto is fuming with pure rage hardly able to control himself to keep from burning the Haruno family to the ground. Kyuubi is not doing so good herself.

"So they sold their own family member? How could they?" Naruto said a cold voice.

"I still… (sob) can't (hic) believe my own (hic) family could do that to me (sob…sob)" Sakura said.

"Its ok Sakura, I know it's hard to believe, but you have to admit that your family has betrayed you." Said Naruto with a sad voice

"But the main question is what you're going to do now?" asked Kyuubi with a serious look.

"I don't know what I can do now! I have no family no money and no home."

"Well there is one way why don't you live with us?" asked Kyuubi with a smile.

Sakura was slightly taken a back by the suggestion. "Bu…but is it al…right?" asked Sakura nervously.

"Yes that's absolutely alright. But there is a small problem." Said Kyuubi.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"Well last night when you two sleeping I read the village law book. It said that if a clan member wants to live with another clan she or he need's permission form the council or his or her parents. In Sakuras case I don't think they give you permission. They will definitely try to take her back and you know what happen if they success." The Kyuubi informed them.

"But if I said that they will try to sell me to the Orochimaru, the Hokage is sure to punish my uncle and auntie." Sakura stated.

"Yes the Hokage is going to punish them but he can't punish the whole clan. So this is not solving your problem." Kyuubi said with shame.

Sakura hang her head low depressed and scared what would happen if they take her back.

"WHAT? There's nothing we can do for her?" shouted Naruto.

"I never said that we can't do anything. There is a way to save her form those freaks", Said Kyuubi with a smirk.

"What is it?" asked Sakura pleadingly.

"Naruto can you please leave the room. I need to talk to Sakura" said Kyuubi.

Naruto nodded his confusedly and exits the room. Kyuubi goes to the door and shuts it.

"Now Sakura I said there is a way but it is that not simple. Do you still want to hear it?" asked Kyuubi. Sakura just nodded her head.

"Ok Sakura for you to live with us you have to marry Naruto and become his wife." Kyuubi said seriously and stopped for Sakura to absorb the information.

Sakuras eyes nearly bulged out of her head and was about to say something but Kyuubi silenced her and started again.

"Before you say that you are too young, I told you, you are not. When your passed the ninja exam and become a Genin you legally become an adult so you can marry him", said Kyuubi with a gentle smile.

Sakura thought for some time and then gave a real gentle smile and then looked at Kyuubi and was about to answer Kyuubi, but she again she stopped her.

"Sakura before you say yes there something you need to know. After hearing this you can give me your answer. Ok?" said Kyuubi and Sakura just nodded.

"Ok Sakura you know about the Nine tailed fox that attacked this village 12 years ago and the Forth Hokage killed the fox?" Sakura nodded. "Well it not the whole truth. The truth is Forth Hokage didn't kill the fox but sealed the fox in his new born son." Sakura gasped and then memories of some of Naruto's nick names she remembered like "fox Demon", "Demon Brat" etc. realization hit her like a tons of brick that Naruto is the child and he is the Forth hokages son, and when she remembered the beatings from the villagers. Sakura started crying.

"Yes you think right Naruto is the child. Now do you think that Naruto is a Demon?" asked Kyuubi.

"NO" shouted Sakura.

"Good now there is something more." Said Kyuubi and slowly Kyuubi told Sakura about the 9 tailed beasts, hells gate, and about Naruto's mother, how Jubiis attack on Kyuubi, the fight between the bijuu's, how Kyuubi met Kushina, and then how Kyuubi was manipulated by Madara Uchiha and attacked the village and lastly how Naruto nearly died and met with Kami and his mother, and the how he and the Kyuubi are now mates.

Truth be told Sakura is totally shocked and nearly fainted and thinks it is a dream. But it isn't.

"You told me that Kyuubi and Naruto are now mates. So if I marry Naruto isn't she going to be angry?" asked Sakura with nervously voice.

"I don't think she be will angry", said Kyuubi with a smile.

"And how do you know?" asked Sakura with eyebrow up.

"That's because I am the Kyuubi."

"NANI!" shouted Sakura.

"Yes Sakura I am the Kyuubi and the reason I'm not angry is because Naruto spent his whole life with total hate so he needs as much love as he can get. So to see him happy I don't mind sharing him with you or other girls."

Sakura let out a sigh and said with a pleasant smile "I think you are right. He needs love. And I am willing to give him that."

"Good, now we do not want our lover to wait outside do we?" asked Kyuubi and Sakura shakes her head.

They open the door and let Naruto let enter the room.

"Ok care to tell me what you were talking about?" asked Naruto. (Naruto can't hear their conversation because every room of Namikaze Mansion is soundproof.).

"Oh yes we will Naruto-Kun", said Sakura with smirk.

So they fill Naruto in on the conversation and their decision and Naruto is in total shock that he going to be married to his crush. It makes him happy and slightly confused because he thought that she loved Sasuke. When Naruto asked what happened to her feeling towards Sasuke. She told Naruto about her last conversation with the last Uchiha. That makes Naruto so angry that he wants to run and kick Sasukes ass hard, but he controls himself.

"Now that everything has settled down. We need to see the Hokage now." Said Naruto and they vanished with vortex of white feather.

**HOKAGE TOWER**

Saratobi Hiruzen is sitting at his desk reading an icha icha series book. When suddenly the window of his office opened and wind enters his office carrying lots of white feathers. The feathers create a vortex in the middle of the room. And when the vortex stops there stood three people, one boy and two girls by his side.

"Hey old man, how are you?" asked Naruto with a toothy grin.

"Na…Naruto how did you learn that feather shunshin, and what are you doing in my office with two girls?" asked Saratobi.

"Well if you want to hear you have to send the Anbu's out of this room and seal this room with a soundproofing jutsu" stated Naruto seriously.

Saratobi signals the Anbu to go wait outside the room. When they do he does some hand signs and makes the room soundproof.

"All done now tell me about this" said the Hokage.

"Well. Did you want to know about the real reason about the Kyuubi 12 years ago?"

So he told The Hokage about everything he know about kyuubi, Hells gate, Kami, His bloodline etc, and lastly about the sale of Sakura and their solution to this problem.

Sarutobi first is in a pure rage with Madara Uchiha, then he was amazed that Naruto is mated with Kyuubi and gained two Bloodlines form Kami herself, and then bust with anger with when he heard about Haruno Family.

When Naruto finished the explanation Saratobi let a shout out.

"You know Naruto if you wanted to marry you have to become clan head of the Namikaze clan?, and I have to add you to the CRA?" Naruto nodded his head.

"Ok then. We need to gather the whole council and let your heritage out. As for Sakura seeing that you do not have any evidence I cannot punish them" Said Saratobi.

"Ok Hokage-Sama I understand" Said Sakura calmly.

Saratobi then ended the silencer jutsu and called the anbu and told them to gather the whole council in one hour for an urgent meeting. They all vanished for their assigned job.

**1 HOUR LATER IN THE COUNCIL ROOM**

The whole room fit with the council members. All of them thinking why has the Hokage called them for an urgent meeting.

The door of the council room opened and the Hokage entered the room in his full Hokage robes. The council members stand up and bow their head to show their respect. Saratobi nodded and sit in his seat. The council members sit therefore.

"Now we are here to reveal a secret which I kept for 12 years" Said Saratobi.

"What is it Hokage-Sama?" asked a council member.

"It's about the new head of the Namikaze and about the son of forth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki."

The whole council grasped. "THE FORTH HAD A SON" Shouted Kane Haruno.

"Yes he has. You may come in now." Said Saratobi and the door opened again and Naruto entered the room. "Now I present you the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." Said Saratobi and the whole council again gasped.

"THERES NO WAY THAT DEMON IS FORTH SON" Shouted a civilian council member.

"YOU THINK I AM LYING? HIS BIRTH CERTIFICTE IS IN MY DESK YOU MAY CHECK IT. AND FOR NOW HE IS GOING TO BE THE HEAD OF THE NAMIKAZE CLAN" Said Saratobi and let them have a copy of the original. They all see the document.

"So troublesome I Shikaku Nara believe that he is the Forths son and accept him as clan leader" Seriously see him without the whisker mask and he looks exactly like the Forth Hokage" Said Shikaku and one by one all shinobi minus Danzo and some civilian who hold no grudge against Naruto support the comment.

"So it's final. Welcome Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze to the council" Said Saratobi with a smile which Naruto returned.

"Now for the other matter it's seems that Naruto have two Bloodlines and I believed that he is the first with those bloodlines. So I here by add Naruto to the CRA program" announced Saratobi.

The whole room falls to total silence. But Danzo breaks the silence by asking what kind of bloodline.

"Naruto can you demonstrate?" asked Saratobi Naruto nodded and close his eyes. Suddenly the whole room filled with pure energy the time seem to stop suddenly Naruto glow white and two pure white angel like wings out form his back he flap his wings and fly two feet in the air. The whole council members awed by the display of the power. "I called it "ANGEL POWER" I don't know what it does but hope I find out more. And for the second I haven't activated it yet but I hope to activate it soon." Said Naruto and let the wings dissolved in his body.

"Wow" the only word that came out from some of the members.

"So anybody said against putting Naruto into the CRA?" asked Saratobi but nobody said anything. "I think that is No. now Naruto you can now have at least 5 wives. And you have married at least 3 women within 1 year. So Naruto is there anybody you want to marry now?" asked Saratobi already knowing the answer.

"Yes I have two girls in mind." Said Naruto and signal the anbu to let them in. the anbu open the door and let Sakura and Kyuubi to enter room.

Kane gasped with the site of Sakura enter the room. Then he shouted knowing that there is no evidence about him to sell her. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS SAKURA CAN'T MARRY WITHOUT THE PERMISION OF HARUNO CLAN."

"Yes she can as she is now genin of the Konoha so legally she is an adult now and by the law of 2nd Hokage a adult can marry whoever he or she want without clan permission." Said Saratobi and silence him with death glare.

"What about the second girl?" asked Danzo.

"She is form waterfall village. You know the village that stopped being a shinobi village. She came here to be a shinobi of Konoha. Her name is Hikari" Said saratobi, remembering the last conversation with Naruto in his office about how to present Kyuubi to the council. "So I think I gave you all information you want. Now then Naruto, Sakura, and Hikari please sign these papers" Saratobi said and gave them some papers they signed and handed them back to the Hokage. He took the documents and looked at the council and said "honorable council man I present you to Sakura Uzumaki Namikaze and Hikari Uzumaki Namikaze" said Saratobi. Sakura and Hikari bow to the council members.

"So now this meeting is dismissed. I hope you have a good day" said Saratobi and exited the room with Naruto, Sakura and Hikari.

**AN: PHEW COMPLETE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. GUYS I WANT A PERFECT NAME FOR NARUTOS DOUJUTSU SO ANYONE SUGGEST ANYTHIG? HIS DOUJUTSU HAS COMON STAGES OF SHARINGAN LIKE NORMAL SHARINGA, MENGEQUE SHARINGAN, ETERNAL MANGEQUE SHARINGAN NAD LASTLY CLONE SHARINGAN. I TOLD YOU IN DETAIL HOW IT LOOKS AND HOW IT BETTER THEN SHARINGAN IN NEXT CHAPTER. OK GOOD BEY AND TAKE CARE. SORRY FOR GRAMMER MISTAKE.**

**KING-KONOHA.**


	6. CHAPTER 6: START OF TRAINING

**A.N:-** Hello welcome to my new chapter of CLONE SHARINGAN. I decide it going to be a god like Naruto. Oh I stop the harem poll I decided the last member of list. The list is below.

**NAME: -** CLONE SHARINGAN

**PAIRINGS: -** NARUTO X HAREM

FEM KYUUBI.(HIKARI).

SAKURA.

HINATA.

INO.

TENTEN.

TEMARI.

FEM HAKU.

KIN.

YUGITO.

FUU (7 TAIL JINCHURIKI.)

SHIJUKA (FROM SHIPPUDEN EPISODE 235).

The Sensei winner is Anko Mitarashi. So the tow Sensei is Yamato and Anko.

**RATED:-** M FOR LOTS OF LEMON.

DISCLAIMER: In Mizuki incident Naruto is nearly died and meet to Kami, she gives him a Powerful Doujutsu **CLONE SHARINGAN **and a second bloodline limit**. **But what Naruto do with this power did the village accept him? Let's find out. Sasuke and the Village council bashing. Now on to the story. I don't own Naruto.

"REALLY" Normal talk.

"**REALLY" **Demon, Summon, Jutsu name.

"_REALLY" Flash back & thoughts._

**BETA: **agent of doom, RedRyder01

**A.N:-** Hello welcome to my new chapter of CLONE SHARINGAN. I decide it going to be a god like Naruto. Oh I stop the harem poll I decided the last member of list. The list is below.

**NAME: -** CLONE SHARINGAN

**PAIRINGS: -** NARUTO X HAREM

FEM KYUUBI.(HIKARI).

SAKURA.

HINATA.

INO.

TENTEN.

TEMARI.

FEM HAKU.

KIN.

YUGITO.

FUU (7 TAIL JINCHURIKI.)

SHIJUKA (FROM SHIPPUDEN EPISODE 235).

The Sensei winner is Anko Mitarashi. So the tow Sensei is Yamato and Anko.

**RATED: -** M FOR LOTS OF LEMON.

DISCLAIMER: In the Mizuki incident Naruto nearly dies and meets Kami, she gives him a Powerful Doujutsu the **CLONE SHARINGAN **and a second bloodline limit**. **But what will Naruto do with this power did the village accept him? Let's find out. Sasuke and the Village council bashing. Now on to the story. I don't own Naruto.

"REALLY" Normal talk.

"**REALLY" **Demon, Summon, Jutsu name.

"_REALLY" Flash back & thoughts._

**CHAPTER 6: START OF TRAINING.**

**NAMIKAZE MANSION**

Naruto, Hikari and Sakura enter Namikaze Mansion master room by feather shunshin.

"Great, just great now I am stuck with lot of paper work" groaned Naruto.

"Well I must submit that that it is a pain in the ass" Said Sakura.

"Now Sakura you are free form your pathetic clan, what are you going to do? I know you don't love me" said Naruto.

"And who said I don't love you?" said Sakura and wrapped her hands around him and gave him a long passionate kiss.

Sakura broke the kiss for lack of air, "please Naruto I want you. Please make me yours, I wanted be your side forever, please make me feel safe and stronger" Said Sakura with slight tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure about it?" asked Naruto.

"Yes Naruto-Kun I am sure about it" Said Sakura with a smile.

"Ok I am going to sleep I am so tired. Please activate the silencer seal." Said Hikari and exited the room and shut the door.

**LEMON START (sorry friend I am not so talented in writing lemon)**

As soon as Hikari exits the room Naruto kissed Sakura passionately and lead her to the bed. They broke the kiss and Naruto pushed Sakura to the bed and lay atop of her and kissed her again. Naruto broke the kiss and give her butterfly kisses on her neck. Sakura moaned in pleasure and grabbed Narutos head with her hand.

"I love you Sakura-Chan?" said Naruto still kissing her neck.

"I love you to Naruto-Kun" Said Sakura.

Naruto broke the kiss and striped out of his clothes and now is only in his boxers. Then he removed Sakuras top and pants and left her only in her bra and panties. Again Naruto starts to kiss on her neck and slowly unclasped her bra, and then he stared on her perfect b cup breasts and pink nipples. Feeling Naruto staring at her Sakura tried to cover her breasts.

"No don't try to cover yourself you are beautiful" Said Naruto.

Naruto takes her left breast in his hand and massaged it slowly Sakura moaned in pleasure then Naruto then takes her right nipple in his mouth and sucked on it and at the same time pinched her left nipple.

"Ah Naruto don't stop" Shouted Sakura.

Naruto let go of her right breast and gave her left breast the same treatment. Sakura feels like she is in heaven. After sucking for some time Naruto kissed her, with their tongues wrestling with one another.

Naruto takes her panties and his boxers off, and positions his member at her entrance.

"Are you ready Sakura-Chan" Asked Naruto. Not trusting her voice she just nodded.

"Ok Sakura-Chan since it is your first time there is going to be pain." Said Naruto then slowly and carefully enters her, soon he is stopped by her hymen. Naruto look at Sakura's eyes and she just nodded then with a final push Naruto broke her hymen and entered her fully.

Sakura feels pure pain, she grabs Narutos head and bites his neck subconsciously Naruto does the same and they mark each other mates for life. Then a seal slowly forms on her neck, the symbol of their love.

The pain is slowly going away, replaced by pure pleasure. Sakura looked at Narutos eyes and gave him permission to move. Slowly Naruto moves in and out.

"Yes Naruto…uh… move harder faster" Said Sakura with moan. Naruto do the as he told and pounded Sakuras pussy harder and faster.

"Sakura-Chan you are so tight" Said Naruto.

"Yes…yes… oh… Naruto I love you."

The whole room fills with moans and cry of pleasure.

"Sakura-Chan I am going to cum." Cry Naruto.

"Me too Naruto lets cum together" Said Sakura.

"NARUTO/SAKURA" cry they unison and came together. Sakura let her juices bath Narutos member and Naruto let his seed enter her womb.

Naruto take out his member out of her pussy and lays by her side, wrapping his hands around her, Sakura do the same.

"I love you Sakura/Naruto" they say and fell asleep in each other arm.

**LEMON END**.

**MIDNIGHT: NAMIKAZE DOZO ROOM.**

Naruto, Sakura and Hikari standing on the middle of the dozo room for Naruto to open the **VOID GROUND. **Naruto doing the fox, bear and snake hand signs yelled **VOID GROUND SUMMONING,** and slammed his hand in to the ground. A puff of smoke appeared in front of them when it clears there is a door. Naruto and Sakura step forward open the door and step inside. Once inside the door itself it vanished from site.

They are looking at the ground with awe. There is a large area with all kinds of training equipment stored by the large mountain and there is also a large waterfall which creates a large crystal clear lake side of the ground.

"Happy to see you three here" Said a voice behind them.

They turn around and see Kami standing behind them with unusual white dress.

"Thank you Kami-Sama" they said with unison.

"Ok we have no time to lose, your training starts from tomorrow. You are going to train here for next the year. This is where you going to learn how to use your power, how to use your weapon, chakra control and lastly how to use your wings" Said Kami.

"But Kami-Sama our team placement is in one week" Said Sakura.

"no need to worry my girl, this is a special ground if you spend 1 year here in the original world only 6 days goes by. Do you understand?" Said Kami with a smile.

"Yes Kami-Sama" Said Sakura.

"So tomorrow you three are going to lean how to fly" Said Kami.

"But Kami-Sama we don't have wings only Naruto-Kun has. How can we learn how to fly?" asked Hikari.

Kami just smiled "try to think that you have wings and concentrate on your chakra" Said Kami.

Sakura and Hikari do as they told to do. After some concentration they are covered with chakra. For Hikari she is covered with red chakra and for Sakura she is covered with pink chakra. Suddenly wings take form on there backs, red wings for Hikari and pink wings for Sakura. When the transformation is complete, they see themselves in awe.

"How… how cans it possible?" asked Sakura with stunned look on her face.

"Well when you two had sex with Naruto you have gained some powers of his angel bloodline and it shall happen with everyone who has mated with Naruto and loves Naruto. Also as I said before you two now have as much chakra as four tails have" Said Kami.

They sit in awe that they also have the power of wings, and others also have the same.

"Ok before we start your training I need to inform you about your power." Said Kami and they just nodded.

"Ok for **ANGEL POWER **you already know it gives you wings, but you don't know that it also gives you full control over the five major elements and also gives you the ability to combine these elements to make a sub element. Like WATER+EARTH=WOOD, EARTH+AIR=SAND etc." said Kami and Naruto, Sakura and Hikari listen her with awe at the power of their bloodline.

"For your doujutsu Naruto it's similar to SHARINGAN but better it not only gives you the ability to copy Jutsu but also tells you how to make it perfect and twice as powerful. It also has 4 stages like SHARINGAN HAS. It also has 5 stages like SHARINGAN has 3 stages. It's first 3 stages are the same as the SHARINGAN line has, NORMAL SHARINGAN, The Mangekyō and the ETERNAL Mangekyō? But you don't need to kill your best friend to have it, it normally is in your eyes, unlike SHARINGAN it can't damage your eyesight the next stage is NEO BYAKUGAN it is also similar to BYAKUGAN but better it can see 360 degree unlike 359 degree. And the last power is CLONE SHARINGAN as I said before it can copy every jutsu a man can do but every time you use it your lose 2 years of your life. So use it only when it is extremely necessary. Ok?" when the explanation complete the whole ground fell on silent Naruto can't believe the power he has inside of him. Hikari and Sakura don't do so well.

"Now time to meet you senseis." Said Kami suddenly 5 men and 1 woman appeared from the air.

"So this is you sensei's, please introduce yourself" Said Kami.

"Hello my name is Saidon I am god of weapon, I shall teach you how to use your weapon" Said a man with black hair and white eye."

"I am Rin Inuzuka shinobi of Konoha, former student of your father Naruto-kun. I am going to teach you chakra control and medical jutsu" Said Rin.

"I am Shini Hyuuga I am going to teach you GENTEL FIST Naruto-Kun" Said a man with former Hyuuga cloth and white eyes.

"I am Richel. Captain of heaven's army I am going to teach you how to fly and how to use you wings" Said a man with two large wings in his back.

"I Might Rai Master of all taijutsu techniques and father of Might Guy" Said a man with a Nice Guy pose.

"I am Higurashi. I am going to teach you Ninjutsu" Said a short man with blue hair.

"So now when the introduction and explanation is complete take some rest. Tomorrow your torture... I mean training will start" said Kami and they leave them there alone.

**AN: NEXT TIMESKIP AND TEAM PLACEMENT. I KNOW I HAVE A LOT OF MISTAKES SORRY MAN. HOPE YOU GUYS STILL ENJOY. AND SOMEBOY PLEASE GIVE ME SOME NAMES FOR THE DOUJUTSU I CANT FIND ONE.**

**-KING KONOHA.**


	7. TEAM PLACEMENT

**A.N:-** Hello welcome to my new chapter of CLONE SHARINGAN. I decide it going to be a god like Naruto. Oh I stopped the harem poll I decided the last member of the list. The list is below.

**NAME: -** CLONE SHARINGAN

**PAIRINGS: -** NARUTO X HAREM

FEM KYUUBI.(HIKARI)

SAKURA

HINATA

INO

TENTEN

TEMARI

FEM HAKU

KIN

YUGITO

FUU (7 TAIL JINCHURIKI.)

SHIJUKA (FROM SHIPPUDEN EPISODE 235)

The Sensei winner is Anko Mitarashi. So the two Sensei's are Yamato and Anko.

**RATED: -** M FOR LOTS OF LEMONS.

DISCLAIMER: In the Mizuki incident Naruto is nearly dead and meets with Kami, she gives him a Powerful Doujutsu **CLONE SHARINGAN **and a second bloodline limit**. **But what can Naruto do with this power, will the village accept him? Let's find out. Sasuke and the Village council bashing. Now on to the story. I don't own Naruto.

"REALLY" Normal talk

"**REALLY" **Demon, Summon, Jutsu name

"_REALLY" Flash back & thoughts_

**CHAPTER 7: TEAM PLACEMENT**

**7 DAYS LATER (1 YEAR IN VOID GROUND)**

It is already 7 days since Naruto became the CLANHEAD and married to, two girls. The council by the Hokages order stays silent about his position and his heritage; they decided that they would announce his heritage in public after the chunin exams. In the void they trained hard. They learn about how to use their wings to their full potential, they learned how to use different types of weapons, they learned medical ninjutsus, different types of element ninjutsus, they also create some sub element Jutsus, they mastered fuinjutsu, they created with some help from their sensei's a special taijutsu which is a mixture of gentle fist, iron fist and some other taijutsu which they name **DANCE OF BLOODY FEATHER. **So here they are standing in their compound gate ready to leave for the academy for team placements. They already know that they are going to be placed on the same team because they already talked to the Hokage about that after they returned from training 1 day ago.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Saratobi Hiruzen sits in his chair and reading the latest edition of the Icha Icha series, when suddenly Naruto and his two wives appeared in the office via feather shunshin._

"_Hi jiji, how are you?" asked Naruto._

_Recognizing the voice Hiruzen was about to say that he is fine but stopped when his eyes fell upon their appearance. Truth be told he is totally shocked._

_There stood Naruto at 5.2' slightly taller then Sasuke. His baby fat is totally gone giving Naruto a mature look. He wore a white Anbu style pants with black bandages wrapping on his legs, a black fishnet shirt and a white shirt on top of it with Namikaze Uzumaki clan symbol on it and a 2 foot long sword_ _on his back. The sword has its own beauty, its hilt is made of pure gold with two metal wings coming out from its hilt and on its body 2 winged dragons printed, one blue and one red. His whisker marks are also gone and he looks just like a carbon copy of 4th Hokage, he tied his forehead protector on his left hand._

_And standing there were Sakura and Hikari with black fishnet shirts and white battle kimonos with the clan symbol on the back. They also looked more mature. Sakura had tied her Forehead protector on his head as headband and Hikari tied hers at her neck. But was there one similarity they all have a symbol at middle of their forehead. For Naruto he has a 6 pointed red star, for Sakura she has a symbol which looks like a white slashed moon and for Hikari a symbol that looks like a yellow sun._

"_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" shouted Hiruzen._

"_Quite down old man, and sit down we are about to tell you about happened to us" Said Hikari._

_Hiruzen calmed down and they started to tell him about their bloodline power, Hiruzen was in shock about the power of the bloodlines they have. And was shocked more when they tell him that they can use sub elements like Wood, sand, ice, storm etc. when they finished their explanation Hiruzen's jaw almost hit the ground._

"_So Naruto tell me what level you and the girls are at" Asked Hiruzen after some time._

"_Well jiji the truth be told, the girls are almost at the level of the Elite Jonin. And I am almost low Kage level" Said Naruto with smirk. Hiruzen's jaw again hit the ground._

_After Hiruzen recovered from the shock of the information "so Naruto what are you going to do now?" asked the Hokage still in some shock._

"_Well jiji we may be at high level Ninja in power but we lack experience so I want you to put us on the same team. And if you have anybody who can any sub element then put him/her at as our Jonin sensei" Said Naruto in a serious tone._

"_Well Naruto you are lucky we have a sub element user, and I am going to put him as your Jonin sensei but there is one more person going to be your sensei. No Naruto I am not going to tell you their name now it is a surprise, you will meet them at the academy after the team selection" Said the Hokage with a smile._

"_Fine old man do as you wish; now it the time for us to go" Said Naruto and left via feather shunshin._

"_Why I am feeling that things are going to be interesting from now on?" thought Saratobi and again began to read the Porn book._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"So ready to go to the academy Hikari-Chan, Sakura-Chan?" asked Naruto with a happy tone.

"Hai Naruto-Kun we are ready?" said the two girls. And they vanished via shunshin.

**ACADEMY**

They arrived at the academy first and sit at the back. Slowly as the time passed the room fills with the students but they didn't noticed the three figures at the back.

Suddenly the door bust open and Ino Yamanaka enter the room "TAKE THAT FORHEAD I'm THE FIRST NOW I AM GOING TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN" Shouted Ino.

"Hey Ino-pig stop the noise or someone is going to go deaf, and why I would I want to sit next to that jerk?" said Sakura form the back. Everyone turned their head and looked at the three figures and shocked when they recognized who they are well two, actually. Sakura Haruno the no. 1 fan girl of Sasuke, just insulted Sasuke they just can't believes their ears. There same thought rotated in their heads.

"_What Sakura just insulted Sasuke-kun? And is that Naruto beside her? He looks so sexy… whoa where did that come from?"- Ino._

"_Troublesome" Shikamaru._

"_!" Shino_

"_Munch…munch" Choji._

"_Just show off" Sasuke._

"_Is th…that's Naruto-kun?" thought Hinata and fainted._

"_What's the dobe doing here, what's with the new look? I have to beat to him prove to Hinata who is the alpha"(Need I tell who it is?)_

Kiba stood up and walked over to Naruto.

"What are you doing here dope you failed remember? And what's with the sword?" said Kiba with brooding tone.

"Are you blind? I passed can't you see the forehead protector? And the sword is none of your business." said Naruto.

"Well dope a sword like that doesn't belong to you" Said Kiba and grabbed the hilt of the sword.

**Zaaaap **An electric shock takes Kiba from the ground and throws him in to the wall.

"Oh I forgot to tell that whoever tries to take this sword from me gets a shock like that or even worse" Said Naruto with a smirk.

"Dobe give me the sword" Said Sasuke.

"No" replied Naruto.

"I order you to give me the sword. That power belongs to Uchiha clan, not a clan less boy like you."

"Let me think teme…. No "Replied Naruto.

Now Sasuke is fuming in rage. How could Naruto have denied him? He is an Uchiha an elite, and Naruto is just a dobe.

"Ok dobe if you don't give me the sword then I am going to beat you and take the sword form you." Said Sasuke and was about to punch Naruto, but in a blink of eye he found himself on the wall with a Kunai held to his neck.

"I warn you _Uchiha_, don't try to attack a comrade it's an unforgivable crime by the laws of Konoha. So never try that again." Said Hikari and let him go and then sat next to Naruto.

"_What the power, I didn't even sense her attack. A powerful woman like her is to help to revive my clan. I have to go to the council and demand that they give me the sword and my desired woman. Soon dobe I will have what is rightfully mine not a clan less nobody like you" _Thought Sasuke with an arrogant smile and sat in his own seat.

The whole room is quite, no one tried to say anything after the quick show. They all are wondering who the new hot and powerful girl beside Naruto is. In this time Iruka entered the room.

"Ok class welcome to the team placements class. Before I announced the teams I wanted to tell you that today a new student is joining us. She is from another village who by the Hokages order joining us. Her name is Hikari. Please introduce your self Hikari" Said Iruka.

Hikari shunshined beside Iruka and faced the shocked class "Hi my name is Hikari" she Said and shunshined beside Naruto.

"Well that is quite an introduction" Said Iruka with a sweat drop. "Anyways class I am proud of you for graduating as a genin. Now for the teams Team 1….

Team 7 Sasuke, Kiba and Ami your Jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 Shino, Hinata and Sai your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi, team 9 is till active, team 10 Ino, Shikamaru and Choji your sensei is Asuma Saratobi. And by Hokages order team 11 is named elite genin team Sakura, Naruto and Hikari your sensei is Anko Mitarashi and Yamato" Finished Iruka.

"Hey Iruka sensei why is the dobe placed on the elite genin team when an elite Uchiha like me is not? I want you to place me on the elite team and release the dobe form that team" Said Sasuke angrily.

"No Sasuke the team placements are organized by the Hokage himself so if you have a problem talk to the Hokage not me" Said Iruka.

Sasuke was fuming not happy that the dope has the things that are rightfully his _"just you wait dobe, when I inform the council you have to bow to me and kiss my feet" _Thought Sasuke.

"So class I wish you all luck in your ninja carrier. Wait here for your sensei to arrive." Said Iruka and was about to leave the class when suddenly the door opened and an explosion occurred when the smoke cleared a banner which said "the Jonin sensei's of team 11 sexy Anko Mitarashi and Yamato." And out of it two figure. The women figure gives the whole class a major blush.

"Team 11 follow us" Said Yamato with slightly embraced tone and leaves via the normal shunshin. Team 11 stood up and they leave via feather shunshin. Leaving a shocked class and a jealous Sasuke.

**AN: - FINISHED HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. YOU KNOW I AM NOT GOOD IN ENGLISH. SO I WANT TO ASK THAT IF YOU WANT A KAKASHI BASHING OR WANT A GOOD KAKASHI. PLEASE TELL ME. SO BYE UNTIL NEXT TIME.**

**-KING-KONOHA.**


	8. Chapter 8

** This is not chapter I just wanted to know your opinion about the recent Naruto manga chapter. I just wanted to say what THE FUCK MAKASHI KISIMOTO THINKING? GIVING LOT OF POWER UPS TO UCHIHAS ONLY. WHY DOSE HE CALL IT NARUTO? IT JUST UCHIHA THAT AND UCHIHA THIS. SO LET'S JUST SAY IT UCHIHA. JUST THINK HE JUST GAVE MADARAS EDO TENSAI NOT ONLY RINNIGEN ALSO WOOD ELEMENT! WHAT FUCK? THAT TOTALLY SUCKS. ITS SHAME THAT MAKASHI JUST GIVING UCHIHA LOTS OF POWER UPS. WHAT IS HE UCHIHA FAN BOY?**

**I JUST POST IT BECAUSE I AM TOTALLY PISSED. **

**AND GOOD NEWS I GOING TO CONTINUE MY STORY IN THIS WEEK. SORRY MY FRIEND FOR YOU WAITING THIS LATE FOR MY STORY.**


	9. NOTICE

**NOTICE**

I hear that fanfiction going to delete the stories that have lemon or extreme violence. I thought this is a stupid idea. It will kill this site. Already some of my favorite authors leave this site. I love this site very much and it hurt me tell you that I am going to stop posting chapters in my stories till this problem permanently solve. But if it's solved then I am going to wash my hand from this site.


End file.
